Messages II: A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Lots of messages come through for Steve while he's on reserve duty ...


_Sammy & Ilna - wow - they're married a year already! Thanks again for making this the best ride, ever. Love you both._

 _REALMcRollers - we love you and thank your for the tremendous support & feedback. Nonna hugs!_

* * *

 **Messages II**

 **Pearl Harbor 0714  
Steve McGarrett and JJ Phelps' Reserves Quarters**

Steve's phone buzzed with an incoming text just as he fastened the last button on his BDU shirt. In spite of not having gotten much sleep a smile lit his face when he saw it was from Catherine.

 _ **Best anniversary surprise ever … celebrating with my husband in person. Happy anniversary plus one.**_

 _Happy anniversary plus one._

 _ **So, sailor, think dog food's on sale? ;)**_ She teased about their conversation when she was on reserves.

He huffed a laugh. _I love you._

 _ **Love you. I couldn't resist. Miss you already. So does Cammie.**_

 _Right back at you._

 _ **Here.**_ _[attachment - image of Cammie and Catherine]_ _ **I call it 'pregnant selfie with dog'.**_

 _You look beautiful._

 _ **Cammie looks adorable. I look tired and a little puffy but I'll take the compliment, thanks.**_

 _I stand by my assessment, Rollins. Beautiful._

 _ **Love you for that. I just wanted to say hi. I have to run - I need to pee before I walk Cammie, and your daughter is sitting on my bladder.**_

 _Sorry, tell Niblet Daddy said bear to the side._

 _ **Niblet takes orders about as well as you do. Besides, she's going to run out of room soon, let her have her fun. Be safe. Talk to you tonight.**_

 _I have about 55 seconds till I leave for roll anyway._

 _ **I'll talk to you later. Just wanted say hi. I can't wait till you're home.**_

 _Me too. We'll make up for the lost time._

He could imagine her grin turning saucy as she typed her reply. _**Oh we definitely will, Commander.**_

Steve was still grinning when he lined up for roll call.

* * *

After evening dismissal, Steve was sitting on his bunk, phone in hand as he read through the messages and emails he'd gotten that day. Grace and the other kids knew he'd be able to respond in the evenings, so he'd received several in the past few minutes, as well as the emails he'd gotten earlier. Seeing the first text was from Grace, he replied to her _**Hi Uncle Steve! Xoxooxxo**_ with a grin.

 _Hi Gracie, just got your message._

 _ **Miss U!**_

 _Miss you, too. Everything ok there?_

 _ **Yes! Don't worry about anything. Auntie Cath + Niblet + Cammie R all fine I just talked 2 her. It was soooooooooo romantic that U got 2 be home for your anniversary.**_

He imagined her starry-eyed expression and smiled. _How was school today?_

 _ **We had an essay for English on our choice of topic as long as it was something positive so I did mine on the SEAL Challenge. I just checked my grade - got an A :)**_

 _Of course you did. Excellent work, Gracie._

 _ **Thanks! :) Casey did hers on Auntie Kono's national surfing championship. It was really good. I'm gonna text 2 see if she checked her grades as soon as she gets home from practice. Love U can't wait to see U! Xoxoxoxox**_

 _Love you back and I can't wait to see you, either._

.

He was still grinning when he responded to a text from Cody that read,

 _ **Hi Steve, how's it going?**_

 _Hey, I'm good. The deck looks incredible. Thank you again._

 _You're welcome, glad you think we did a good job._

 _Outstanding job. Everyone good there?_

 _ **We're all fine. They all say hello.**_

 _Tell them Uncle Steve said hi._

 _ **I will. Jacob wants to text you, ok?**_

He grinned at the thought of the seven year old jumping in place while Cody texed.

 _Definitely ok_

 _ **He just got off the phone with Catherine. He calls her every night. The rest of the texts are gonna be from him, I'm just typing them.**_

 _ **Hi Uncle Steve, Cody is helping me text you. I miss you a lot! I played Navy SEALs with my friends today at recess.**_

 _I miss you, too, buddy. I heard you just called Aunt Catherine._

 _ **I call her every night. Camping was the best but we missed you. We told ghost stories and I won at Concentration, and Aunt Catherine ate a lot of smores cause she said Niblet really liked them. Uncle Danny caught a unicorn fish, Kaitlyn named it Sparkle and we put them all back. Uncle Chin brought kayaks and I rode with him and Dylan wants one for his birthday.**_

 _Sounds like you had fun._

 _ **It was so fun! (he asked for lots of "excited marks" - Cody) and Aunt Catherine and I showed everyone my flag book. Today at school I told Ms. Lane and my class you liked the flags so much you're gonna keep them in your office.**_

 _They're great, I'm going to keep them in a special place just like I told you. Aunt Catherine always has fun with your class._

 _ **You can come next time, right?**_

 _I can't wait, I'm looking forward to it._

 _ **Be careful doing the SEAL stuff, ok?**_

 _I'm always careful, I promise. Just like Aunt Catherine promised when she was on reserves, remember?_

 _ **I remember. I missed her a lot, too. Mom says hi and that I have to stop texting and go to bed now. I love you, Uncle Steve.**_

 _Love you, buddy. Tell everyone I said hi and hit the rack, ok?_

 _ **Ok, good night Uncle Steve.**_

 _Good night Jacob._

 _ **It's Cody again, if you or Catherine need anything text me.**_

 _Thanks, we both appreciate that. I texted him, too, but thank Jadon again for us. I'll see you soon._

 **.**

Steve opened his email and as he scanned the message he thought he'd have known the author with no other ID than caps.

 _To: Steve SteveMcGarrett secserve_

 _From: Grandma Ang GrandmaAng secserve_

 _Hi Steve,_

 _I'm happy to hear you're able to see Catherine for an hour here and there while on reserve duty. Especially being able to get home for a quick anniversary celebration, she was just glowing when we talked on the skype about it earlier. Happy anniversary again, by the way ._

 _I know how much you miss each other but you're right, it's so much better than you serving closer to the baby coming. Speaking of which, there are some very cute CUBS BABY ITEMS THAT I'VE ALREADY HAD JOSEPH PLACE ON ORDER._

 _I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AND MY GIRLS - NOW I HAVE THREE GIRLS - VERY SOON._

 _TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF._

 _LOVE, GRANDMA ANG_

.

His phone buzzed just as he finished reading, and he shook his head at the message.

 _ **I hate you.**_

 _Some people just say hello, Danny._

 _ **Some people don't force me into camping. Hello.**_

 _Camping in a backyard five hundred feet from the deck. Gracie said you had fun._

 _ **I put on a good front for the kids.**_

 _The pictures say different._

 _ **I'm excellent at pretending.**_

 _No, you're not. Are you texting for an actual reason?_

 _ **Yes, smartass, the Hoffer case just wrapped. Hoffer sang like a canary and rolled on Zulika.**_

 _You could have opened with that instead of whining about camping._

 _ **I'm not whining, I'm stating a fact. And I'm texting to let you know the case status, you'll get the full report tomorrow.**_

 _Tell everyone good job._

 _ **Done. Cath is fine by the way, I stopped by her office after lunch and Grace texts her more than the usual ten times a day. Go back to Super SEAL duty. I got your back.**_

Snarking aside, Steve was grateful and nodded in a gesture his best friend wasn't able to see. _I know. Thanks, Danny._

 _ **You're welcome. And you can show your gratitude with no more camping.**_

A smirk crossed Steve's lips. They never stayed serious for long, but both partners knew exactly what the other meant. He huffed a laugh as he texted, _Never. Next time's in the woods and you can help me hunt down dinner._

.

A second email waited and the warmth from 5,000 plus miles away was apparent even in the greeting as he read,

 _To: Steven SteveMcGarrett secserve_

 _From: Nonna NJNonna verizon_

 _Steven , dear boy , hello from New Jersey !_

 _I know you're on reserves, so I'm just on the email saying hello and hoping your time away from Catherine goes quickly . I called to wish you both a happy anniversary and your beautiful wife told me you were able to get away for a little celebration . I'm so happy you did ._

 _And Grace , mio bambina , sent me pictures of Daniel camping in your backyard . The look on his face while holding that fish was priceless !_

 _We are not a camping family , as you know, and I couldn't stop laughing . Angela put it right on the facebook the minute Grace sent us that group texting thing . She wrote who is this imposter and what's he done with my brother ? Then she and Daniel groused back and forth with the post things all day ._

 _Catherine looks beautiful as always in the pictures with the children . What did I tell you in my kitchen the very first time we met ? She's going to be such wonderful mother , my bella ragazza._

 _You be safe training , Steven , and I'll say a prayer for you and all the people there with you ._

 _Just think , it's not too long before I'll see you both and meet the little one !_

 _Much love , nipote ,_

 _Nonna :)_

Steve pictured Nonna at her kitchen table, carefully tapping out her email, complete with the extra spaces before the punctuation, and adding the emojis like Gracie showed her. He murmured, "Soon, Nonna," and for the ten thousandth time, calculated the days until June 29th in his head.

When a Facetime signal lit his phone he couldn't hold back the smile at seeing Catherine's beautiful image appear.

Checking the time, he shifted back against the headboard and was about to push 'Facetime' when a photo of Catherine appeared. She was standing sideways in the same position Grace photographed her in every week since the beginning of her pregnancy. The text read, _31 weeks - Hi Daddy, I'm the size of a coconut!_ Grinning ear to ear, he said, "A coconut," when his wife's image filled the screen.

"But you knew that." Catherine smiled.

"I knew that," he agreed. He'd long since memorized the book's descriptions of fetus size as compared to fruits and vegetables. "But seeing it is better. How are you?"

She'd propped the tablet on her night table and was sitting on the bed so he could see her more fully. She was wearing a purple top and her hair was in a ponytail.

"We're great. I had spicy shrimp wraps for dinner and one of Kaitlyn's anniversary cupcakes. Then we walked and played catch on the beach." She wrapped Cammie in a one armed hug. The dog was next to her on the bed, watching the screen and her head tilted at the word 'catch.' "Didn't we, pretty girl?"

At the dog's soft huff, Steve nodded and asked, "Hey Cammie, did you have fun?" Prompting her tail to thump at his voice.

Suddenly Catherine sat up straighter and said, "Ohhh, look, she's saying hi." She lifted the loose top and exposed her tummy, which was denting and rolling as the baby moved.

When a definite shape peaked, he sucked in his breath. "Is that new?"

"Totally new." She was beaming. "I think she recognized your voice and started moving." The area protruded again. "And that, I believe, was an elbow." She chuckled as she placed her hand over where the little mound had peaked to the left of her navel. Seconds later when it appeared on her other side her chuckle became a full on, delighted laugh. "Oh, baby girl, you're doing PT aren't you?"

"That's … amazing." Steve couldn't tear his eyes away. When Catherine gently touched the area, her tummy would smooth out and then Niblet would poke her in another spot. "She's responding, she feels your hand."

"I know she can feel our hands on my stomach," she said with absolute conviction. "She's been sleeping since dinner," she addressed her belly, "well, after those few hiccups from the spicy shrimp, but you woke up because you heard your daddy, didn't you, Niblet?" Her eyes were shining with excitement.

"I …" Steve swallowed thickly. "Cath, she … you …"

"We love you right back." She glanced down. The movement had ceased and she lowered her top, smoothing it over her tummy.

"That was incredible." He ran a hand over his eyes and across his face.

"Bet she does an obstacle course in there when you get home." Her smile was soft and turned playful. "It's best to start early," she teased, giving him a chance to compose himself when she saw him glance away at at the door. JJ would be back soon, it was nearly lights out.

He cleared his throat, his eyes still on Catherine's tummy. "If you're gonna beat your mommy's time some day, it's never too early."

She patted her belly. "I beat your grandpa's time when I was in high school. And I can usually beat your daddy's. Well, maybe not right now." She laughed again and the pure joy behind it made Steve's heart soar.

He laughed, too. The happiness bubbling up and out from somewhere deep in his chest.

The rap on the door had him turning as JJ Phelps poked his head in. "If you're on the phone, I can come back, we got two minutes."

Steve waved him into the room. "I'm good, but thanks, man."

Catherine was smiling as Steve's bunkmate entered the frame and said, "Happy anniversary."

"Thanks, Commander."

"JJ, please, you're not in uniform and neither is that little one. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks again."

Steve smiled as her hand automatically went to her tummy.

"I'm gonna hit the head so you can say goodnight." He grinned and took his leave.

"You'd better go, it's 2158," Catherine said as he closed the bathroom door.

"Yeah. I'm going." He nodded, but made no attempt to end the call.

"Steve…" She chuckled.

"Okay, going. I love you." He pointed. "Niblet, let Mommy get some sleep."

"She said, aye, aye." She smiled. "We love you."

"Good girl. 'Night, Cammie," he addressed the dog, who'd dozed next to Catherine, but lifted her head and woofed softly at being addressed. "Text you in the morning."

"Night." She gave a little finger wave and Steve smiled when just as she ended the call she whispered, "Five days" before the screen went dark.

* * *

# _End. Thanks for reading._

 _Find all_ _of our REAL World_ _ **stories**_ _in 'chronological order on_ _ **our website:**_ _marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

Or in the _**McRoll in the**_ _ **REAL World community**_ _here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **(Thanks to Katy!)**_

Find us on _**Tumblr**_ _: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

You can always _**join our mailing list or say hi**_ _by emailing us at_ _ **realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with add me, please! in the subject line._

And say hi to me anytime on _**Twitter**_ _where I'd love to hear your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and tag #RealMcRollers_


End file.
